


Sweet Scent

by VampiricFaith



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Servant, Pheromones, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitani knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t resist Zenya’s scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Scent

Kitani stood before Zenya’s bedroom door, one hand rest upon the handle. He was checking on Zenya one last time before he went to bed, as he’d done since Zenya was a small boy, and would continue to do as long as Zenya remained in the home. For so many years, it had been simple; he’d go in and tuck the boy into bed, or if he was sleeping already, fix the blankets around him. He’d put a kiss to his head of deep black hair- Zenya hadn’t started bleaching it yet- and bid him goodnight, either way.

Now, it was complicated. The boy he’d known had grown into a petulant delinquent, and Kitani wasn’t always sure how to handle him. In fact, some days, Zenya terrified him, but he’d remain loyal, no matter what. He loved his charge, and that would not be shaken.

He cleared his throat, then knocked on the door. “Boy?” There was a pause, much too long, where he stood in silence; when there was no answer, Kitani cracked the door. Once more, he hesitated, to give Zenya one last chance to object, but there was nothing. Kitani stepped inside.

The gaudy room’s primary lights were out, but it was lit up in neon, his collection of signs and thread lights near always on. The TV was left on, tuned into a variety show, but it wasn’t being watched; Zenya was long asleep in bed. Kitani glanced from the open bottle of scotch on the table to the elder teen lying in bed; Zenya slept inelegantly, his legs splayed out, his arms clutching into one of his pillows, his mouth open as he snored. His eyepatch was off when he slept, and the red, oozing sores that Kitani never quite became used to were glistening. Kitani shivered, and tried to distract himself by focusing harder than necessary at flipping off the television. With it off, the room was darker, more ambient in the mood lighting, and the sound of Zenya’s gentle snoring made him shiver once again, but more violently, all up and down his spine.

Zenya was nude. He’d taken to this in recent months when he slept. The sheet was wrapped around his hips and one of his legs, covering up his genitals, but just barely; precariously, they were woven tight to his flesh, and the bare outline of Zenya’s prick could be seen. Kitani tried not to stare as he approached the bed, but it was impossible to keep himself from glances.

He chided himself in his head. You’ve known him since he was a baby. Don’t be thinking of him that way– you must be tired.

His hands took up the hem of the sheet, and he pulled it away from Zenya’s body, but just long enough to fix it over him. “Honestly, it’s not warm enough for you to be without a proper blanket.”

“Then get me one,” Zenya replied. Kitani jumped, and turned his eyes to Zenya’s face. Zenya’s good eye was slipping open. A groggy half smiled painted over his curved up lip. “Or you could keep me warm, Kitani.”

Kitani laid the sheet over Zenya, up to his shoulders. “I don’t think that would be appropriate, boy.”

“You used to,” Zenya said.

Kitani met his face once more, his own lip crinkled up. Zenya’s smile had evolved to a knowing smirk, but Kitani was never sure if Zenya was aware and manipulating him, or if he was a man with a child’s grip on what was and was not alright. It was so difficult to determine especially knowing that there was something seriously wrong with this family.

Kitani pulled a blanket off the end of the bed and began to pull it over Zenya’s body. His breath halted as he gazed over Zenya’s body, hidden only be the semi-translucent sheet. His legs, waxed bare, graceful and long. His chest, slight but wide. That thatch of deep black hair that nestled on his lower belly–

“You used to be a child,” Kitani shook his head as he tucked the blanket in under Zenya’s armpits. Zenya just laughed.

“Kitani, wouldn’t that make it more alright? Now that I’m older?”

“What are you implying?” Kitani looked at Zenya’s face, fearful for a moment that his loose tongue was going to get his charge’s wrath, but that smirk was still there. He couldn’t find himself comforted by it.

Zenya sat up. The blankets slid down, settling in at his groin. The side of his pale ass came into view, and Kitani turned his head away. But Zenya took hold of Kitani’s tie and tugged in, bringing him in close. Kitani’s hands splayed out, on either side of Zenya’s body to keep himself from falling; precious, he now had his face ducked against Zenya’s neck, against soft, warm skin. “Kitani. Kiss me goodnight.”

That smell.

Kitani wasn’t sure entirely what caused it. He knew Zenya drank; it was impossible not to know, especially with his prized wall of liquor in his own room. That couldn’t be it, though. The scent of alcohol would surround him sometimes, even when Kitani knew Zenya hadn’t been drinking. It was a cool, base smell. Oftentimes it resembled rubbing alcohol more than liquor. Usually, it was so subtle he wasn’t sure he was smelling it for real.

But when it happened, Kitani’s brain warped. It’d swim and he’d lose sense of himself, just for a few moments. It was like someone had carved a hole in his head, slid in a stick blender, and whipped everything inside to a worthless, useless cream.

Kitani’s lips were against Zenya’s collarbone. He pressed small kisses over and over down the sharp angle of the bone, interspersed with the occasional lick or nip of the teeth. Zenya’s fingers curled in his hair, and he gave Kitani’s scalp a tug to direct him away, leaving Kitani staring wide-eyed at him. “Ch’, what happened to hesitation, Kitani? You see how I could get confused, can’t you? If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were playing hard to get.”

“Boy, I-” Kitani’s words stammered, but he was cut off by Zenya’s lips against his. Zenya’s tongue probed against his mouth; it slipped inside, and Kitani didn’t hesitate to flick his tongue back. He could taste the scotch on Zenya’s breath, but he knew for sure that wasn’t the source of that scent raiding his senses.

Kitani groaned. His hands gripped the blanket. When Zenya let go, Kitani broke the kiss, as difficult as it was to do. He was panting for breath, and he wiped his mouth with one hand, while adjusting his tight pants as subtly as he could with the other. His mind had cleared. A wave of shame washed over him as he wondered just what in the hell was coming over him. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the first time this had happened. He knew it wasn’t the last.

“There, there, that wasn’t hard. Goodnight, Kitani.” Zenya laid down, pulling the blankets up over himself.

“Boy, may I speak?” Kitani’s breath was evening as his heart stopped thudding. Zenya nodded, and though permission had been given, he still hesitated. “You don’t think you can make of me a boyfriend, do you? It’s just- simply not possible.”

Zenya’s eyes widened, and his lips pursed. A sharp laugh came from him, and he rolled to his side. “Kitani! Don’t be ridiculous. You’re the best, but you’re simply not proper. You don’t even bleed. We could never be together. But you’re lots of fun to play with.”

Kitani was more baffled than before. “I understand,” he said, though really he didn’t.

Zenya shut his eyes, and settled into place. “Goodnight, Kitani.”

“Goodnight, boy,” Kitani replied, letting himself from the room.

When the door clicked closed, Zenya chuckled to himself. Well, they did tell him some humans may be affected. That was no problem to him.

However, it really was a shame that Kitani couldn’t be the beautiful one to birth his babies.

Perhaps Youji wouldn’t mind him having a boyfriend on the side.


End file.
